Librarian Fantasy
by bonesfan500
Summary: based on the scene from last night's episode Passanger in the Oven.
1. Booth's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc.**

Booth walked into the basement room of the airplane where Bones was examining the body.

"Bones!" He called her and she looked up from the body.

The minute he saw her, his jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat.

_T__he way she had those glasses on her He had daydreamed about her many times before as a sexy librarian. Now it was like all of his fantasies had come true. _

He walked over to her and couldn't help but use his most seductive low voice.

"Right what I want you do is. Take off your glasses. Shake your hair out and say "Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book Mr. Booth?" "

He continued to look her up and down.

She on the other hand looked confused.

"Why?" She asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

_Of course, this is Bones we are talking about here of course she isn't going to understand that I'm hitting on her…_

"Never mind" Booth replied frustrated and shook his head.

_Did this woman have no clue what she did to him?!__ How much she drove him crazy. How much he loved her…. _

Bones then gave him a list of what things she needed to help identify the remains and he headed back to work hoping to shake the fantasy from his mind.

_Like that was going to work…_

**Please review! **


	2. Brennan's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.**

Brennan quickly got Booth out of the room to get the things she required. She glanced over at the doorway to make sure she was alone.

She had never been so puzzled. But what Booth had just said to her moments ago left her confused. And she had now decided to try it out. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She took off her latex gloves and put them down on the table. She then proceeded to take off the glasses and pull her hair out of its ponytail. She then shook her hair out from side to side.

_There she did it.__ She still couldn't figure out why Booth had asked her to do it._

She then went to tie her hair back up and had a brainwave.

_She should contact Angela via her laptop and ask her about it._

After receiving a connection Angela's face popped up onto the screen.

"Hey Sweetie. How's the investigation going?" Angela greeted with a smile.

"Oh yeah it's going great Ange. I'm just waiting for Booth to bring me back something. But I really need to talk to you about something personal" Brennan said carefully.

"What is it?" Angela asked curiously.

"Okay this is going to sound weird. But a few minutes ago Booth asked me to take off my glasses, shake my hair out and he asked me to say "I'm sorry Mr. Booth. Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book" Brennan explained and picked up the glasses to show them to Angela.

Angela's loud squeal made her jump.

"What is it Ange?" Brennan asked her friend.

"Oh my God Bren. I can't believe Booth tried to seduce you and you didn't even realise" Angela said simply.

_He __did what? No way_

"Are you sure Ange?" Brennan asked again.

Angela sighed.

"Sweetie you really are clueless after all you've done role playing before. Booth was asking you to act out every male's fantasy. The sexy librarian one. And if it's anything to go by I'm sure it's not the first time he's had those thoughts about you" Angela explained over the screen and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

_Brennan was gobsmacked that Booth hit on her so directly. _

Suddenly Booth walked into the room.

"Gotta go Ange. Bye!" Brennan said goodbye quickly and shut down the monitor.

"I got the things you needed Bones" Booth said and placed the items beside her.

"Great thanks" Brennan replied went back to work on the remains.

"Why did you shut off the computer so quickly?" Booth asked with a hand under his chin.

"Oh no reason! Just Ange checking up on us" Brennan answered a little too quickly.

She was now feeling flustered with Booth in the room after finding out the meaning behind his statement earlier.

_Boy this was going to be a long flight._

**Okay so what did you think? Should I continue? Thanks for your reviews again.**


	3. What is She doing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc..**

**This chapter might be a T but only just…**

-------------------------------------------------------

They had been back in America for a couple of weeks now and Bones had been acting strange ever since their flight. Booth just couldn't think why she was behaving so strangely. Every time he came into the same room as her she would mutter something to him and walk out. And now all of a sudden she asked him to come over to her apartment.

_Boy she was acting weird.__ It was like she was avoiding him for no reason. He was determined to figure out her behaviour. _

He glanced at his watch. It was ten o' clock and he was exactly on time. He knocked on the door and within a couple of seconds she had opened it.

"Hey Booth come in" She greeted him and he stepped in. She again closed the door. She was wearing a pretty blue dressing gown. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Bones what the hell is the matter with you lately?! I can't figure it out. Every time I'm in the same room as you, you walk straight back out again. And then this morning you ask me to come over to your apartment. Why?" He ranted at her when she continued to say nothing.

She started blankly at the ground still saying nothing.

_Wow she really did drive him crazy_

"Why did you hit on me Booth?" Bones said suddenly breaking the silence.

_What?_

"Excuse me? When did I hit on you?" Booth asked with confused expression on his face.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about Booth. How about "Right what I want you to do is take off your glasses and say "Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book!" ". Bones replied very sarcastically her tone rising.

_He thought she really didn't get that he was hitting on her. __ Then one word came to mind....Angela. Of course it all made sense now. Her strange behaviour ever since the flight._

"You've been talking to Angela haven't you? I actually don't know Bones. It just sort of came out. I mean you just looked so hot in those glasses and um. I didn't think you understood I was hitting on you." He stuttered nervously.

Bones smiled.

"Yes I have been talking to Angela and she informed me on everything. Excuse me for a moment Booth" Bones said and disappeared into her room for a moment.

_What is __she doing on now? _

She emerged from her room again. Only this time she had glasses on similar to those she wore on the plane.

Without warning she pushed him towards the couch and he fell back on it.

"I think you need to be punished" Bones said in a very low voice.

Booth suddenly felt very warm.

She opened her dressing gown to reveal a very tight fitting white blouse and mini skirt.

He gulped loudly and his trousers were feeling much smaller.

She then leaned over the couch to him and whispered in his ear.

"Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book Mr. Booth?"

Booth shook his head. He was unable to speak.

"Can't talk huh? Well that calls for further punishment I think" Bones said and a smirk appeared on her face.

She took off her glasses and placed them on her coffee table. She also reached up and undid her tight bun. And then she proceeded to shake her head from side to side.

Her hair was slightly tossed but Booth thought she looked beautiful.

"Wow" Was all he could manage to say to her. His trousers now felt even tighter.

He hoped he wasn't blushing.

Did you enjoy that Mr. Booth?" She asked in the same voice. He couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her down to the couch with him.

"Now its time for your punishment Ms. Bones" He said with a grin and he kissed her.

After they broke apart he saw the huge grin on her face.

"I wish all punishments could be like that" She joked.

He laughed.

"Bones what has gotten into you? How did Angela convince you to do this?" Booth asked very curious about her behaviour. Not that he minded of course.

"When I told her what you said. Angela explained to me this was a very popular male fantasy and that you shouldn't be denied of it" Bones informed him.

"Well remind me to send a thank you card to Angela then. But Bones seriously this isn't just about fantasies for me. I want the real thing with you" Booth said firmly.

_He wanted her to understand how he felt._

"I want this to be special Booth. You mean so much to me" Bones agreed and snuggled into him.

_If that was going to be the closest he could get to a love confession from her for the moment. He would certainly take it._

**Thanks for all your reviews.**** Hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
